Darkness Falls
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: The death of the twin's parents force them to stay with their Grunkles for good. Dipper has to find the monster that did it, and why? Before killing it. As well as adjusting to help his sister when she needs him most. To protect her from the beast, a cult of murderers. School. Himself. It seems his only hope is teaming up with the enigmatic Bill to destroy a worse enemy. For now.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **Wish come true**

It was nearly over.

Their summer, their magical summer. It had been a summer of wondrous, yet horrible adventures. It had been full of mind boggling mysteries and heart shattering secretes. Some had been answered, many hadn't even been touched.

Now it was coming to a close.

As soon as Dipper got Mabel down for the night.

"Come on Mabel, be reasonable!" Dipper begged as he chased her.

"No, I don't wanna!" Mabel whined while running.

The ending of Summer had been hard for Mabel. It had been hard for Dipper as well, but he was able to handle it in a mature way. Mabel was not capable of that. It was why he was currently chasing her around their room.

Eventually he just could't keep up.

 _Where is she getting all that energy?_ He thought to himself. _Maybe she was on to something with all that Mabel-aid._

"Okay, what do you want?" He gasped.

He noticed her eyes sparkle before she composed herself.

"Why Dipper, do you think I'm just making this difficult for you just to gain something?" She asked with false innocence. "You're right!"

"Well, what did you-Ah!"

Before he could finish, she grabbed him by his sleeve and yanked him. She pulled him towards their window where she sat him down and joined him in a prayer like position.

"Wish with me." She ordered.

"What?"

"Make a wish with me."

They looked into the night sky, decorated with stars they'd never be able to see back home. They spoke as one in a manner that only twins could, completely in sync with each other.

"Star light, star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish I wish tonight." They paused to think of a wish.

 _I wish Mabel's wish came true._ Dipper thought.

"I wish we could stay in Gravity Falls." Mabel spoke to the stars.

"Mabel, if you say it out loud, it won't come true." Dipper explained.

"Like you wished for anything different." Mabel smirked.

They climbed into their beds and awaited for sleep to claim them. And waited. And waited.

"Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No."

"Me either, can't wait to see mom and dad." Mabel stated with eagerness. "How about you?"

The male twin paused as he considered his words.

"I guess...I don't want to sleep." Dipper reasoned. "I know that when I wake up, we'll be leaving. Leaving our friends, our home, adventure and...everything. To go back to regular society."

"Nothing a goodnight sleep on Night time Mabel-aid can't cure." His sister declared as she climbed from her bed.

"What?" Was all he got out before she pulled a cup from under her bed.

Mabel kept a spare glass under her bed to get herself to sleep if she didn't want to wait to crash from her sugar-high. It would knock her out, even after a sugar binge, in a matter of seconds.

"Here, drink this." She ordered.

"Uh?" There was at least eight reasons to be worried about the drink. "What is it?"

"Less talking, more drinking!" She ordered.

Dipper took the drink and sniffed it, no smell. He gave it an experimental sip. It was a strange mix, he could taste pit soda and some kind of medicine. He hoped it was medicine. He chugged it all and turned to Mabel.

"There." He stated. "I finished it."

"Good, now sleep." Mabel spoke.

Just as the words left her mouth, Dipper began having a reaction. He felt light headed as the room around them began spinning.

"Wha-?" He slurred. _Did my sister just_ drug _me?!_

"Now, all you need is sleep." Mabel assured as she laid him down. "And you'll be right as rain."

He laid back and decided to listen to her. Even if her methods were unorthodox, she always had his best interest at heart. That didn't mean his best interest happened the way they would have liked.

Unbeknownst of the twins, their wish was met with results. Across the starry night sky a streak flew by in a blaze of glory. It's shine covering up the cruel truth behind it's purpose.

* * *

Dipper felt light, practically weightless. As if he were floating. No, he _was_ floating, he was moving.

 _Huh, a semi-lucid dream?_ He theorized. _Or Mabel's drug got me high._ He hoped it was the first. _No...its something else. Something familiar._ He took notice of the grey-toned...everything. All around him things felt still, yet they moved on. Birds flew, Mabel slept peacefully and time progressed with the tick of the clock. It seemed that he was back in the Mind-scape.

Questions began to run through his mind. Why was he here? How was he hear? Was there any immediate danger? After a frantic moment of wondering to himself, he guessed not. Usually something would have happened to him by now.

Dipper finally became aware of the sensation in the back of his mind, somewhere between a buzzing and a pulling. It gave him the strangest sensation that something was wrong. And that he needed to be there.

He flew out of the attic and into the night air. He couldn't help but stop and look at the woods that housed so much weird things. It was...off, even by it's own standards. It was silent.

As he stared at it, a fog began to settle over his mind. The sensation again, it was drawing his attention and blocking everything else, stronger than ever. And like a moth to the flame. It was slowly beckoning to him, drawing him in. Demanding he give himself over to it.

Either through the unknown pull or his own curiosity, Dipper followed. He let the pull guide him through the night forest, never stopping, even to examine random oddities.

Finally, he came to an empty road. Or it was. A second after he arrived, a light appeared at the end of the road, temporarily blinding him. Once he regained his sight, he realized it was a car, one that seemed familiar. He was sure he knew the car.

 _It can't be._ Dipper thought. Curiosity getting the better of him, Dipper flew down into the car and into the back seat. _It is!_

There, talking in the front seat, were two people that Dipper would never forget, and neither would Mabel. After all, these two were the ones that gave the twins life.

"Mom, dad?" Dipper asked aloud.

The two snapped their heads to the back seat, where they thought they had seen their son's voice. But it was empty, as it should have been. Then they turned to each other to confirm their suspicious

"Must be our imaginations." The dad reasoned. "Our excitement to see the kids."

"Do you think they'll be surprised?" A feminine voice asked.

"I know they will be." A male voice answered. "I can't wait to hear about the mysteries Dipper cooked up."

"Or the quirky antics Mabel was involved in." Their mother stated. "Those videos of gummy worms only tell so much."

They shared a laughter at the thought of their children.

 _Weird_. Dipper thought. He had assumed his parents wouldn't have been able to hear him, yet they did. Then again, Mabel had been able to hear him though sock puppets. It was confusing. Maybe he wasn't as adept in dreams as he thought.

"Where are we?" The question was met with a shrug.

They honestly had no idea. They should have reached the town by now, or some sign, a city marker, something. It seemed that in all his driving through the woods, they actually _had_ gotten lost. He had no idea what was happening right now, just that it was bad.

"Let's ask someone for directions?" Mrs. Pines stated.

"Who?" Mr. Pines asked as he scanned the empty road.

"How about...them?" She offered pointing at two upcoming forms. The Pines men followed her finger to the figures.

Dipper realized that it was him, two of him! It took him a moment of confusion but once he saw the numbers on their hats he remembered. They were the paper-Dipper clones, 3 and 4, that he had sent them off to steal Robbie's bike and that was the last he has saw of them. He had assumed that they had been washed away in the rain or some random spray of water.

 _Guess I'm more resourceful than I thought?_ Dipper wondered.

It was then that he noticed that they were running. In fear. They were constantly looking over their shoulders, something was after them. Something bad. One clone, Dipper four, fell and the other, Dipper 3, paused to look, debating whether or not to help. He made his decision and ran leaving his fallen clone to pick himself up and continue running.

The first thing he wandered was what had scared them so badly, and he got his answered. In the woods by the road was a mass of something, hidden in the dark. Only one thing about the entity was visible, a pair of glowing white eyes.

The creature lunged at the fallen clone, eager to claim it's helpless prey. The clone had enough time for a choked cry before the creature tore through him with one swipe. The beast gave a howl in aggravation, probably because the clone couldn't bleed as it had hoped. It just...tore like paper. The remaining clone began to convulse in fear before his legs began running again. He didn't get far before he met the same fate.

With the clones...dead, the monster turned and looked at the car. And Dipper had the strangest feeling that the monster was looking at him.

 **"Pine...tree."** The creature hissed, it's voice like venom. " ** _He has awaken...and come to end all."_**

Suddenly, it felt as if Dipper's mind came to a sudden halt. Those words ringing in his head, weighing heavily on him for reasons he couldn't understand.

"Honey, I'm scared." The twins mother spoke.

"Me too." The father admitted.

The beast finally made it's motion towards the family car. Finally broken from their horrified trance, the parents took this as the signal to leave as fast as they could.

Mr. Pines put the car in reverse and began to drive backwards, hoping to get away from the monster.

The monster gave a howl before it began running after the retreating vehicle. Faster and faster in gained on them, even as Dipper's dad pressed the gas for all it was worth. To his horror, the beast leapt over the vehicle and onto the other side of it. If Mr. Pines didn't act, they would crash into the monster, and he was sure it would come out of the ordeal better than his car, or them.

Desperately, Mr. Pines tries to make a sharp turn, hoping to avoid the beast. It wasn't enough, the beast managed to give one good swipe, knocking the car off of the road. Hopelessly out of control, the car slams into a tree, finally coming to a painful stop.

Inside, the Pines were dazed from the ordeal. Dipper was unharmed, but the same couldn't be said for his parents. Mr. Pines' face was swelling from his head from the impact while blood was dripping from the Mrs. Pines from stray glass.

"Mom, dad!" Dipper shouted.

That scream seemed to shock them out of their stunned state. They hadn't focused on the source, instead they tried to free themselves from the wreckage. Hopefully escape the nightmare chasing them.

He hoped that having the vehicle between them would offer him and his parents a second of peace. It did. Only for a second. It dug it's claws into the roof of the car and tore it open.

They watched as Mr. Pines was snatched screaming from the car. It was quickly silenced and replaced by the sound of a wet snapping noise. She had enough time to make a small prayer, not for herself, but for her children. Then she was gone.

"Mom...dad..." Dipper spoke, trying to comprehend what had happened.

He didn't have long, the creature had returned for him. It was hunched over the car, looking into the gaping hole at the petrified boy.

Then there were the eyes. A crimson red that shined with an unfamiliar savagery and...intelligence? They looked at Dipper as if he were nothing but a bug to be crushed, and that he himself would do it. And it would enjoy it.

 _I-I need to escape!_ He thought terrified. _I need to get away from here! Away from this monster!_

It was going to kill him. There was no doubt in his mind about that. This being, this malevolent force! It was going to kill him.

The monster leaned forward, as if examining the boy.

"GET AWAY!" Dipper shouted as he cowered in the seat.

 **"Pine...tree."** The beast growled. **"Pinetree!"**

Its massive claw thrusted at the spectral boy.

Dipper, remembering at the last second that he was intangible, fell through the car and into the night. To Dipper's growing horror, the creature swiped his massive claw for a second time, knocking the entire car away. It smashed through a tree and fell from the side of the road in a wreck.

 _Crap!_ Dipper thought in a panic. It was strong and fast, a bad combination.

Dipper began flying as hard as he could. He needed to get away from this monster. No real direction, just away.

The beast, as he feared, followed him. Dipper tried to fly through the trees, but the monster literally swatted them away, never slowing for a second. It actually gained speed, while Dipper seemed to have reached the limit to his pace.

Finally the woods began to look familiar to the boy and he realized he was heading to the Mystery Shack. He felt hope swell up inside of him, if he could get to Ford-No! Dipper panicked. If he got to the shack, then the monster would follow. And no doubt kill without discrimination.

He took a sharp turn and continued to fly away. The beast fumbled at the sudden misdirection, but continued it's pursuit.

 _What now?_ Dipper thought as he tried to ease his panic attack. He had saved the shack, but what about him? He couldn't outrun the beast forever, it would catch him. And Dipper had no doubt in it's mind that it _could_ kill him, even in his present state, and that it would.

He needed some way to escape the creature. To hide.

 _'To me.'_

 _What?_ Dipper thought as he looked around. He was sure someone had just whispered into his ear.

 _'Save you...save me'_

Dipper didn't know where the voice was coming from, not that he had a chance to figure out. The beast was constantly getting closer, just a few more feet and it would be able to touch the fly boy, and that would be the end of him.

 _Need to think...need room...need space!_ Dipper thought desperately.

Dipper didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he changed directions again. This time going up, straight up. It only took him a second to reach the top of the trees. Another second to pass them, and another to reach a vantage point where he felt safe. With the beast below him, he stopped so he could get his bearings.

Looking up, Dipper's heart nearly stopped at the sight before him. The beast was face to face with him...for a millisecond. Then the creature crashed into the boy, dragging him down. It barely took the young teen a moment to register what had happened. The beast had leapt over ten stories into the air and caught him.

Now, under the light of the moon Dipper could see the beast. And now he wished it was back in the shadows.

There seemed to be a constant shadow cast over the monster, but Dipper could still see through it. The monster was gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled tightly over its bones. With its bones pushing out against its skin, its complexion the ash gray of death, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, the monster looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody. Up close, the monster gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition. Of death.

It's fur was a black that cast away the moon light itself. They were rough and jagged, comparable to spikes covering his entire body. His forearms and claws were actually longer than it's hind legs, maybe twice as much. In contrast to it's body, they were muscular, almost bulbously so.

It began to put the muscles to use as it began to add pressure to the boy.

 **"He will bring the final end!"** The beast roared to Dipper. **"He _is_ the final end!"**

They were falling fast, and Dipper knew that if they collided with the ground, it'd be all over for him. He needed to break free of the beast.

The boy began to pound onto the dark arm as hard as he could with his free hand, but it had no affect. All that happened was the tremendous pressure increased with every passing instant. Dipper closed his eyes as he began to desperately pound at the beast, hoping for some way out. Finally, he felt his arms connect with something soft and mouth. Peaking, he saw that he had hit the monster in it's eye, forcing it to release Dipper, an instant before they hit the ground.

Wracked from the whole thing, Dipper had to pause to get his bearings. That was enough time for the monster to get back to it's feet and glower at the boy.

With it standing there so ominously, Dipper couldn't help but feel confused. Especially since it showed interest in him at the car. It could kill him, there was nothing more Dipper could use to deter it. It would obviously follow him anywhere, and cause as much destruction as it needed. As much as it wanted. It was just him and the monster.

It took a step towards him, slow and deliberate. Dipper took one back.

 _It's toying with me._ Dipper realized.

 _ **"Some may call him Enthropy. Some may call him Void. Some may call him Death. Or the King of Destruction. The Empty one. The Bringer of the End. And these are the words that shall set him free."**_

Dipper didn't understand what this creature was saying, only that it frightened him. More so then anything he had ever encountered in Gravity Falls. Maybe even more than Bill.

Even as it spoke, it continued to get closer to him. No matter how much he retreated, it seemed to gain more ground on him, with it's deliberate steps. But he didn't stop his backwards retreat, he felt as if he were being toyed with like a mouse. The moment the amusement stopped, so did his life.

Until he backed into something, he felt it pressing against his back stony and cold. Whatever it was, it was the source of the pulling, he could feel the tug stronger than ever. He never turned to look though, too afraid to take his gaze off of the entity.

"I'm here!" Dipper shouted. "Help me!"

 _'I can save you...just...save...me!'_

Save it, how could Dipper save anything!? He needed saving! If this...whatever, needed help, then they were both in trouble.

 _'Take my...hand.'_

Dipper reached behind himself, still not taking his eyes off of the beast. His hands fumbled before they found what they were looking for.

"Okay!" Dipper shouted as he grabbed the appendage.

 _'It's a deal!'_

The teen didn't question the choice of words, he was too scared. If he had been just a little less afraid, just a little more coherent, then he may have noticed how the hand caught ablaze the moment he grabbed it. But he was afraid, and he was being offered help.

There was a some kind of current washing over the boy, making him dizzy. This one was familiar to him, but he couldn't place how. He could distinctly make out a laughter in the back of his mind.

* * *

Dipper snapped awake in his bed, covered in a cold sweat.

"Just a dream." He thought. "Just a dream."

Dipper sat there, trying to calm his body, even out his breathing and his heart beat. It wasn't easy, the though of it all was nerve wracking, making him unsteady. He didn't think he'd be able to fall back to sleep, not that he wanted to.

The teen looked around the room, actually finding comfort in it. His eyes rested on Mabel, who just cuddled to her pig and continued on dreaming.

 _Okay, so no more Mabel aid._ He thought as he tried to rationalize it.

Speaking of the drink, Dipper realized he was extremely thirsty. No doubt from all of the sweating he did.

As silently as possible, so he wouldn't wake up his sister, Dipper left the room. He made his way into the kitchen, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"...sure it was them?" Stan stated into the phone before he gave a defeated sigh. "Okay.

Stan hung up the phone and turned around, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Dipper.

"Is everything okay Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked cautiously, making the man flinch.

"No. It's not." Stan admitted as he motioned for Dipper to sit. "...kid, I...I don't know how to tell you this." Stan spoke uncomfortably. "Your parents were coming up to surprise you..." Dipper didn't like where this was going. It was too much like his dream. "There was some kind of...incident. No one knows what exactly." Stan looked away. "They...they didn't make it."

It finally dawned on Dipper that what had happened was no nightmare. It was real. He somehow appeared in that car when his parents where being murdered by that...monster, and he sat there. And it was still out there.

Dipper's eyes rolled to the back of his head before he fainted.

 **Review**

 **This story will be a bit darker than my other GF fics, hope you like. Though I may start a Gravity Falls/Creepypasta fic if you'd all like? Using the heavy hitters, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, ect. How would you all like that, answer in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Gravity Falls'

 **Aftermath**

Three days, that was all it took. Three days for Stan to take care of the legals issues. Identifying the bodies, and planning the funeral. As a man who has faked his death enough times, he knew what he was doing.

Then came the next, and possibly biggest, problem. The twins. They would be taken into legal custody unless a family member could act as guardian for them. Stan gave them the choice, go off and live with another family member or stay in Gravity Falls with him and Ford. They chose the Stans. Minus the essential things, everything back home would be liquidated. The money would go to the twins, even Stan wasn't greedy enough to take that money. There had been a small hiccup, seeing as he had such a strange and shady past, but now that he was the town hero they seemed to overlook it.

Stan would be retaking control of the Shack for the time being, Soos had no problem with it. The big man was promoted to manager and would still inherit the Shack should Stan pass on.

Soos' grandmother had fully moved in and refused to leave, no matter how much Stan protested. She reminded him of how she took them in when they needed them most. That shut Stan up immediately. The sweet old lady had let him and the kids stay in her house when the Shack had been stolen by Gideon. He couldn't very well kick her out, then he would...owe her. Now they had more guest in the place, as Soos stayed with his grandmother.

* * *

The turnout for the funeral was small, as to be expected. No one from outside the town could come to Gravity Falls on such short notice for a funeral, and no one in town actually knew anything about the adults except for their twin children. Many people had given their sympathies to the twins.

The Stans and Dipper were dressed in suites while Mabel was dressed in a black skirt and solid black sweater, no add on or attention grabbers for the girl.

"D-Do you think mom and dad are in Heaven?" Mabel asked.

Dipper hesitated, along with Ford, they were sure that there was an afterlife, they just weren't sure about Heaven and Hell. At least not in the traditional sense. They had faced a God of Love and an inter-dimensional being who was older than their universe, who knew what was real? But they couldn't very well tell that to the grieving girl.

"Mom and dad were good people Mabel." Dipper stated. "I know they made it to Paradise."

"It's my fault." Mabel stated. "I made that wish on the shooting star, I-I-" And she broke down again.

Dipper held his sister again, letting her cry on his shoulder. He said everything he could think of to comfort her, but they brought her nothing of

"C-C-Can you bring them b-back?" She asked desperately.

Dipper gave pause to this. He didn't have the Journal anymore, but he had memorized it down to the last stain and wrinkle. He probably _could_ bring them back. All he had to do was find their souls and raise their bodies, they could posses their former vessel and-

Dipper stopped his train of though when a firm, but sympathetic hand placed itself on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ford giving him a sad, almost pleading look.

"You don't want to do that." He stated. "Let them rest."

* * *

Once the service was over, Mabel went to their room, wanting to be alone. The Stans made themselves scarce, deciding to give the younger twins some space to properly grieve.

Instead of going to his sister, Dipper stayed outside, behind the shack. He couldn't go to Mabel, he felt too guilty. Not having done enough to save their mom and dad. He paced back and forth as the emotions and memory played in his mind, growing more frustrating with every thought. Finally, it reached its peak and he couldn't help but lash out.

Dipper punched the tree as hard as he could. In his anger, he doubted he would have felt anything, that the wood would shatter. Instead, he only pulled his hand pack in pain. He barely managed to muffle his cry of pain. _Should have saw that coming._ Dipper thought as he tried to rub the pain away.

Looking at his sore hand, he saw that he slightly tore the skin, superficial, otherwise he was fine. Looking at the drop of blood on the tree, he punched it again, same spot but different hand. Pain shot through his hands, he felt as if his fingers cracked. He punched it again with his other hand, the sensation just as painful as the the first. He continued hitting the tree.

He continued punching for...he didn't know how long, but it had been awhile. He was only made aware of the time by his Grunkle making a coughing sound behind him.

"Punching your feelings away." Stan stated. "That's pretty manly."

"It should have been me." Dipper stated without looking at him.

"Dipper, look I-"

"I was there." Dipper stated, his voice barely a whisper.

"What?"

"I don't know how." Dipper stated. "I don't know why. But I was there when mom and dad were killed. It wasn't an accident, it wasn't some random beast attack! That thing knew who I was and it killed my mom and dad!"

"Dipper..."

"The worst part was that I did nothing!" Dipper shouted, full of self loathing. "I sat there as it happened and then, when it turned it's attention to me, I ran! I ran deep into the woods, and it chased me!"

"Kid, you can't be expected to take on every crazy thing in the woods." Stan stated.

"I fought an army of Gnomes." Dipper stated. "I ran with the Manotaurs, defeated the Multi-Bear in open combat. I've single-handily kidnapped a Gremloblin and exorcised ghosts. I've fought the God of Love and a Dream demon. Jumped off of a cliff to fight a giant robot piloted by a fake child psychic. I've dealt with psychopaths and monsters, but this...thing! I see it and I freeze up! Let it kill my mom and dad! Then...then run like a coward."

"You're a kid."

"My sister is in their thinking it's her fault when it's mine and I'm too much of a coward to tell her." Dipper raised his hands, showing his bloody knuckles. The sight of it on the thirteen year old child almost made him look away. "Punching this thing doesn't make me feel better, it hurts. A lot." Dipper stated. "And somehow, I think that is _almost_ as good."

Dipper turned from and began punching the scraps again. Just as hard as when he started.

Stan looked at the child. He had never been one for comfort, but he was trying his best here, unfortunately nothing he could think of was helpful.

Dipper noticed as his Grunkle left him through the corner of his eye, but ignored him on his return. Stan threw something that hit Dipper in the head, when the teen spun around, he saw that it was a pair of boxing gloves.

"Well, if you're going to be punching...let me show you how to do it properly." Stan stated as he re-positioned Dipper. "You need to put your body into it and..."

* * *

Once Dipper was finished on his lessons of punching by Stan, he was sure that his hands were plotting to revolt against him. Each throb a warning of more pain to come. He made a silent note to think Stan for the gloves, he could only imagine how worse of he'd be without them.

As he entered the attic, he saw a sight that scared him more than even the beast that had killed his parents. Mabel was sitting on her bed, facing away from him with gun pointed to her head.

Acting on instinct, Dipper half jumped, half flew at Mabel. He completely slammed into her, knocking them both over and the weapon out of Mabel's hand.

It wasn't an actual gun, it was the memory eraser. It had been poorly reconstructed, held together by tape and glue. It was still shattered junk. The relief he felt was indescribable. It quickly turned to anger as he spun to snap at Mabel.

"Just what were you-" His emotions died down once he got a good look at his sister. "Mabel?"

She sat there, pale and still. Not his loving sister who shined on par with her sugar rush.

"It hurts Dipper." She hiccuped. "I don't want it to hurt anymore." Her eyes began to puff up as she leaned into his chest. "I want my mommy and daddy back!"

He let her cry on him, each of her sobs broke his heart a little more.

 _It should have been me._ He thought as she wailed.

He didn't know how long she cried, but gradually it slowed and eventually stopped. Now she just laid in his arms.

"You were the favorite you know." Mabel stated off-offhandedly.

"What!?" Dipper recoiled at the declaration.

"You were the smart one, going do something important like make some nerdy machine to help the world." Mabel stated. "I was just the-"

"You were the one who was a ray of sunshine." Dipper stated firmly. "I was just the weird one who couldn't make any friends."

"You made friends here." Mabel stated. "And your weirdness is normal."

"Just like your quirks." Dipper assured as he pinched her cheeks.

After a few minutes, Mabel had finally fallen asleep and Dipper hoped that she'd find some peace in her dreams. Unfortunately, he was wide awake and more distressed than ever.

Dipper became vaguely aware of a pulling in the back of his head, just like that night. And a crazy idea began forming.

He was vaguely aware of Mabel once telling him that Grunkle Stan admitted to having ten guns around the house. And if he knew the old shyster as well as he did, the man would have them were he could get to them easily. Most likely in case of an unhappy customer, or a would be crook. Or one of his old debts from the shady past he often mentions.

As gently as he could, he laid his sister down on the bed. Seeing that she was sound asleep, he made his way to the Shack and began rummaging.

 _Come on Stan!_ Dipper thought in frustration as he continued searching. _I thought it was only money your hid this well! Don't act responsible now of all-FOUND IT!_ He exclaimed, nearly jumping for joy!

Dipper wasn't much for guns, but he knew what he had in his hand. A revolver. It was a simple silver casing with a long barrel and wooden handle, it was heavy in his hand. Opening it, he counted six shots.

Turning, he jumped at the sight of his Grunkle Stan staring at him.

"You know, this is the kind thing I'm sure a responsible parent wouldn't want you doing." Stan stated as he looked down at the kid with a frown.

"Good thing you're a Grunkle." Dipper stated as he walked passed the man into he night woods.

He had the gun, the knowledge of the Journal 3 and little to lose. He was going to find out what had been calling him. And, if he could, kill the beast that killed his parents.

 **Review**

 **Sorry for the late update, this chapter wasn't what I had hoped for, but I plan to do better next having so few response makes me think it's not all that good. Is it? I have over ten followers, hoping for ten reviews. Please!**

 **Who would like a Dipper Bill Apprentice fic? Weirdness and confusion assured.**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY TEENWOLF FIC! IT CENTERS THE DREAD DOCTORS AND THE CHIMERAS. You won't even need to watch the show to follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "Gravity Falls"

 **Sorry for the wait. Don't worry the next chapter is already almost done. And the rest have been planned out.**

 **I'VE POSTED THE 'OVER THE GARDEN WALL, PLEASE GIVE IT A LOOK! And a review, I desperately need those.**

* * *

 **Death and Echos**

Dipper continued to stalk through the woods, frustration growing. He had expected the creature to make an appearance immediately, but so far all he was met with was seemingly endless woods.

Dipper kept his march at an even pace, full strides to cover distance but not to tire himself out. He wasn't familiar with the direction he was heading in, but he was determines...and more than a little curious. There was plenty of fear in there too. But that was easily overwhelmed by the anger.

 _Where am I going?_ He asked himself. _The better question is why?_

But he kept going, heading in the direction of the signal. Pulling him.

* * *

As Dipper continued walking East, the ground began rising as if he were hiking a hill or mountain. That's when everything began changing. The trees looked as if they were hunching and gnarling like malevolent creatures. The ground began to dry up into barren ground and dead patches of foliage.

The young detective came upon a sorry sight.

There were hundreds of giant skeletons littering the area, picked clean by scavengers and bleached white under the sun. Half of the remains looked like over-sized bears with multiple skulls in, Multi-Bears. The other half were human-ish, with animal like legs and horns, Manotaurs.

It was obvious that there had been some kind of battle here many years ago. Or at least that's what the remains of the slaughter told him. Honestly the boy couldn't tell if there was a difference in the sight before him. He didn't care who won.

Dipper began to pace about the area, hanging around the edge. The boy wanted to leave immediately, but Ford had sent him in this direction for a reason. Even with the time he'd been gone,

Out of the corner of his eyes a motion caught his attention. Any movement in such a place was surprising, he couldn't turn from it. He just stood from their line of sight and watched silently. He couldn't tell who or what it was, just that it was a

Whoever they were they were moving slow and deliberately, they were there for a reason. What that reason was made Dipper turn a sick shade of green as they made their objective known.

They were picking at the remains.

"Hey!" He shouted without thinking. "Get away from there! Get away from them!"

Dipper began running through the dead area, forgetting his previous feelings of apprehension. His feet ended up churning the ground of the dry land, kicking up the particles into his nose. Half dust, half blood. Dipper was basically breathing the remains of the slain.

As he drew breath he began to struggle with it. He coughed, choking on the dead air. His head swam. As his vision went dark and red, he stumbled and fell to his hands and knees. He stayed there, completely still, in an attempt to clear his head.

 _Why...why is the ground shaking?_ He asked.

There was a rumbled, moving towards him. It came from...behind!

Dipper snapped his head around in time to see a horrific sight.

A Multi-Bear, larger and fiercer than the one he had fought, stood above him. The beast glared down at him with all of it's hate filled eyes and fresh blood on his each of his muzzles. The creature razed it's mighty paws and swiped at Dipper. He could only scream as he raised his arms in a pitiful attempt to protect himself.

Nothing.

Dipper opened his eyes after ten seconds of nothing. Looking down, he saw no wound and realized he was dead or injured. Looking up, he saw no sign of the beast.

A roar from behind drew his attention. Dipper turned and saw the Multi-Beat swinging it's mighty claws at nothing, not taking the slightest notice in the human. With a waning roar, it fell over onto the ground.

The beast began to fade, as if it had never been there in the first place. There was no blood or even a the smallest sign that the ground had been disturbed. It was just gone. Like it was a dream...or an old, _old_ memory.

Then there was more, so much more. He heard, no he felt the thrum of countless hoof-beats from the Manotaurs mighty legs on the ground. The thunder of rage from the roars of the Multi-Bears. They started off faint at first, then the screams of hate grew louder. Louder! LOUDER!

From both sides the two Waring beasts charged each other. They collided in a wave of angry bodies,

Dipper, caught in the middle of it saw, heard and even felt it all. Then he understood what it all was, an Echo. He racked his mind as hard as he could for the memory of the passage. Death Echo: A type of trapped ghost, a spirit that is stuck reenacting its death over and over in a loop.

He saw it all. Saw the Manotaurs charge in unrelenting and and impale the bears with their horns. Break their bones with their great strength. Saw the Multi-Bear tear away at their enemies flesh with their fangs and claws.

He watched them fight like unyielding forces of nature. He watched them die like the flesh and blood creatures that they were.

Dipper couldn't watch anymore.

He didn't know where to go, how to get out of the Echo's zone, but he knew if he went in any direction long enough, he'd reach the end. Turning towards what he hoped was the way back, Dipper began running at a full sprint. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **I'VE POSTED THE 'OVER THE GARDEN WALL, PLEASE GIVE IT A LOOK! And review.-Sorry to do this, just want people to take a look at it. Next chapter almost done.**

* * *

Dipper was hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. He was used to the supernatural, but he wasn't used to all the death.

 _Are mom and dad stuck like that?_ Dipper wondered. He didn't know where it came from, but that stray thought filled Dipper with dread. He couldn't imagine his parents stuck in the final moments of their death. Scared and helpless, no doubt in pain. He wouldn't imagine it, and he wouldn't let it continue if it was.

 _But I can't go there!_ He couldn't go to where they had died. It pained him to much. It reminded him of how he watched it happen and did nothing.

He needed help, but who? He couldn't ask a family member, they were in pain too. He couldn't put his friends through any of it either, he needed someone connected to it, someone involved in ghosts and...death. Like another ghost.

"Another ghost." Dipper muttered. He knew exactly where to find them.

It didn't take Dipper long to find the store. It _had_ been one of his first encounters with the supernatural. It feels so long ago now. He was happy to see that it was still unlocked from the last time he and the teenagers had come.

"Hello!" Dipper called loudly. "Mr. and Mrs. Ghost!"

Dipper waited for them to appear, but all he got was silence. It was dead quite in the store, and the pun was not loss to him. Nor was the irony.

 _No choice._ Dipper thought. He really didn't want to do this, but if it was the only way.

He made his way behind the counter and saw the body outlines. With a breath to steel himself, Dipper laid in the outline. The affects were immediate. Everything began to come to life and act unnaturally. Lights beeping, inanimate objects floating.

Ma and Pa ghost appeared immediately, their bodies engulfed in flames as a manifestation of their rage. Even after seeing it once, Dipper couldn't help but cower at the enraged specters.

"You dare disrespect the dead teenager!" Pa ghost shouted. "You shall pay for this insult with your life!"

"Wait wait wait!" Dipper frantically spoke as he waved his hands. "I'm not a...huh, guess I am a teenager. I did just turn thirteen."

"Oh, congratulations dear." Ma ghost spoke kindly. "And happy belated birthday. I think I'll give you a quick demise instead of disemboweling you as a belated birthday gift."

"Wait, I didn't come here to disrespect your resting place!" Dipper pleaded. "I need your help!"

The two ghost paused and looked at each other, considering his words.

"Go on." Ma urged.

"Well, recently my parents died-they were murdered." Dipper spoke, feeling the pain of loss return. "I was wondering, if maybe you could help me talk to them?" Dipper asked.

The two ghost exchanged another, longer glance with each other, this one a mix of sadness and guilt. They then turned to the teen and shook their heads negative.

"It's not that we don't want to help you." Ma began.

"It's just that we can't." Pa finished. "We're bound to this shop. It's both our tomb and our prison."

"But it's also our home." Ma urged.

Dipper looked at the two ghost who had been trapped in the store for decades.

"Is it...bearable?" Dipper asked. "Say I could bring my parents back. Say I cou-"

"Don't." The two ghost stated firmly.

"Being a ghost is like...have you heard of phantom pain?" Pa asked, to which Dipper nodded. "People who lose limbs and swear that they still feel it. Like an itch they can't scratch, it's there."

"Our entire existence is like that." Ma began sadly. "So detached from everything."

"We're trapped in this...in between." Pa began. "Where the world continues to move around us, but we're still here. And we'll always be here."

"Would you like to move on?" Dipper asked. "I've read that ghost can move on if they finish the last of their business. Or I could exorcise you." He offered. "It would help you pass on from here an you can move on."

Once again the ghost shared a look. They then gave him a firm shake of their heads.

"No."

"But I thought-"

"Don't get us wrong, we would't wish this on anyone." Ma spoke with sincere sadness. "But it seems that we kept enough of ourselves to fear what comes after."

"But, even if we have to bear this, we have each other." Pa spoke as he looked at his wife. "We have our love, and that's as strong now as it's ever been when we were alive."

Dipper smiled, even when trapped they found happiness in each other. He could only hope that mom and dad where able to bear it as well as these too.

"Don't you have a sister child?" Ma asked.

"Yeah, my twin Mabel." Dipper answered.

"Well why aren't you with her?"

"I was looking for the...thing that kill our parents." Dipper answered lowly. "I thought if I killed it."

"Child, she needs you." Ma stated kindly. "Revenge will wait. Pain won't."

"What am I doing?" Dipper asked himself. He knew that Mabel was hurting, he had seen how fa she'd go to try and make the pain go away.

He needed to get home, get to his sister. The ghosts where right, revenge could wait. Mabel needed him.

* * *

"Where have you been all night?" Stan asked, pretending he didn't care.

It just occurred to Dipper that he had been out all night, the sun long since in the sky. It was nearly noon.

Dipper moved passed him and went to find Mabel. He walked into the room they shared to see his sister sitting down and staring. He didn't like it. He didn't like Mabel being so sad.

"Hey, Mabel." Dipper spoke uneasily.

"Hey, Dipper." Mabel answered back, still sounding sad.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He wanted to help ease her pain, but had no idea on how. Going on instinct, he pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"...Would you like to hang out?" Dipper asked, thinking fast. "I could introduce you to some fairies." He felt her perk up an knew that he was on the right track. "I have to warn you." He stated. "They will most likely-definitely barf on you."

He felt her stifle a giggle and it made him smile. She was on track to being better. He couldn't help but think back to the monster that made her like this. And wonder about the figure messing the remains of the Echos.

* * *

 **Review-Sorry for the wait. Don't worry the next chapter is already almost done. And the rest have been planned out. Was it worth the wait?**

 **I'VE POSTED THE 'OVER THE GARDEN WALL, PLEASE GIVE IT A LOOK! And a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own "Gravity Falls"

 **Old Deals**

The boy jumped from his dream, terrified beyond words. _Calm down Dipper, it was just a nightmare._ He told himself.

Dipper laid back in bed, being spooned by Wendy. He didn't care that he was the little spoon, he was quite comfortable. He actually felt safe with her, in her arms.

So of course the moment had to be ruined.

There was a knocking at the door to the attic. The young teen felt a twinge of annoyance at the noise, it was probably Mabel. Dipper groaned as he forced himself to leave his comfortable spot. He wasn't the only one that was upset.

"Dipper?" Wendy called out. "Come back to bed."

"In a minute, just want to see who's at the door." Dipper stated.

"Just ignore him." Wendy stated. "I'm cold."

The knocking came again, this time harder and faster. Whoever it was didn't understand patience.

"Coming." Dipper called annoyed.

Before he could take another step, he felt something strong latch tightly to his arm. He turned to see Wendy glaring at the door. She pulled him close and held him tightly to herself, never taking her eyes off of the door.

"Don't open the door!" Wendy shouted angrily, with a hint of fear.

Dipper was taken back by her outburst, it was so unlike her. It was so...desperate. He managed to withdraw himself from her arms and took a few cautious steps back.

"What's wrong, why are you... wait a second..." Dipper trailed off as he turned back to the redhead, his mind processing the vision before him. "Wendy, what are you doing here?"

It didn't make sense, why was she in his room? In his bed? Where was Mabel? He looked to her bed, only to see that it was empty. He was sure that she had went to sleep a little before he had. And it couldn't be her outside, Mabel wouldn't need to knock, they shared the attic.

"Come back to bed." Wendy pleaded.

Dipper continued to creep towards the door. "Why don't you want me to open the door?"

"Don't let him in." She begged.

"Who?" Dipper asked both confused, and a little curious. "Who is he?"

Wendy didn't answer, she just stared at the door. Dipper turned the knob and practically through the door open.

There was nothing past the door but endless...nothing. It was almost hard for Dipper to comprehend the vastness of the void. It was just so empty.

He turned back to Wendy, hoping to get some kind of answer. Nothing. She was gone, and so was everything else. There was nothing. He was alone in a vast emptiness! Not since he had fallen into the bottomless pit had he been near emptiness like this.

No, there was a light coming towards him, bright and fast. It was moving in, growing bigger by the second and taking the form of a...triangle?

"Well well welly well well." Bill spoke. "You know it's rude to keep someone waiting."

Dipper felt something cold drop in his stomach. In front of him was his s

"Bill." He whispered in fear.

"Aw, you remembered me." Bill stated as he wiped away a fake tear. "And I though that the destroying me would put me out of your mind. Seems it had the opposite affect, get it? Because we're in your mind."

"What are you doing here Bill!?" Dipper asked as he backed away. "How are you alive?!"

"Well when what you would call my father met what could be considered my mother, they-"

"No games Bill!" Dipper shouted. "How are you alive, Grunkle Ford erased you from existence!"

Bill laughed, as if Dipper had said something hilarious.

"I was only supposed to ever be able to be destroyed by you and the others coming together! Icebag, Shooting Star, Question Mark and the others." Bill spoke as if talking about the weather instead of his death. "It would have been a big, amazing thing. All flashy and heroic and all, but old Stan and Ford couldn't get along long enough to finish me off for long." He finished. "Hehe long."

"But the statue..."

"He erased me from the sorry excuse of a mind his twin had." Bill explained. "And trust me, that **hurt!** " Bill exclaimed with his eye turning demonic. "But there was a tiny bit of me still around in my husk of a body. And you freed me." Bill stated as he pulled Dipper into a tight hug. "So thanks Pinetree! I'm back! Because of you!"

Now Dipper partly understood. They hadn't followed the destiny they had been given and that allowed the dream demon to avoid his fate. But that still raised further questions.

"I never freed you!" Dipper stated.

"Oh but you did!" Bill laughed. "You-how about I show you!"

A bright light flowed from Bill's eye like a projector playing on the wall.

Dipper could see himself running through the woods, he instantly knew what it was. It was the night his and Mabel's parents were killed by that thing. He had been terrified and was desperately looking for away from the monster, or help.

 _"I'm here!" Dipper shouted. "Help me!"_

 _'I can save you...just...save...me!'_

 _Save it, how could Dipper save anything!? He needed saving! If this...whatever, needed help, then they were both in trouble._

 _'Take my...hand.'_

 _Dipper reached behind himself, still not taking his eyes off of the beast. His hands fumbled before they found what they were looking for._

 _"Okay!" Dipper shouted as he grabbed the appendage._

 _'It's a deal!'_

Only now from the outside he could see what had happened. He had grabbed the hand of Bill's statue. He had made a deal! And thanks to that deal, Bill had been freed from his stony prison.

"How did you get here, the barrier is supposed to keep you out!"

"And it would, if I didn't have a backdoor to creep in through." He stated as he motioned to the boy.

"Me!?" Dipper asked in shock. "How!?"

"You think just because I left your body that the deal was over?" Bill asked knowingly. "I left a small part of myself in you. Like a splinter, festering in your mind."

"That's disgusting!" Dipper stated uneasily. "And you didn't hold your end of the bargain!"

"Oh didn't I?"

A bright light flowed from Bill's eye again as he projected the moment on the wall. It showed the deal struck between the two.

 _"I can help you, kid." Bill stated as his hand lights on fire. "You just need to hear out my demands."_

 _Dipper looked at computer, which is at 4 minutes now. "Uh, what crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?"_

 _Bill raised his hands in defense. "Yeesh, kid, relax. All I want is a puppet!"_

 _"A puppet?" Dipper asked suspiciously. "What are you playing at?"_

 _"Everyone loves puppets." Bill stated. "And it looks to me that you've got a surplus."_

 _Dipper became uneasy. "I don't know, man. Mabel worked really hard on these."_

 _"Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe." His voice echoes on the last word. "Besides, what's your sister done for you, lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And when has she ever returned the favor?"_

 _As he spoke, his body showed flash backs to scenes from their first day, the day they got Waddles and their time at the pool._

 _Dipper looks at Mabel playing outside with her friends, and the computer, which now has 30 seconds on the clock._

 _Bill, whose eye becomes a clock. "Tick tock, kid." Reaches for him and hand lights on fire_

 _Dipper, still uneasy spoke. "Uh, just one puppet? Fine!" He shakes Bill's hand "So what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?"_

 _Bill seems to take a second to think. "Hmm, let's see. Eenie meenie mynie..." His voice gets low and echoes demonically. **"YOU."**_

That's where the projection ends.

"That didn't explain anything!" Dipper retorted. "I wouldn't help you even if it did."

"Your compliance isn't really a factor." Bill stated calmly. "Now, lay back and think of England."

Bill rushed Dipper and all the teen could do was scream at the incoming figure.

* * *

Dipper jumped from his dream, terrified beyond words. He looked around his room and, much to his disappointment as well as reassurance, no Wendy. Though he could see the sleeping figure of his sister on her side of the bed. It helped him breath a little easier.

 _Calm down Dipper, it was just a nightmare._ He told himself.

Slowly, he began to calm himself.

He felt light, practically weightless. As if he were floating. No. There was just nothing to stand on, yet he wasn't falling. There was no ground, but there was also no gravity. The last time he had felt like this was...when his parents died.

He looked down to see that he was still in bed. Not him, but still him, another him.

The body below him snapped his eyes open, only it wasn't Dipper's eyes. The eyes held a barely noticeable hint of yellow to them and the pupils were long. Almost cat-like, except not as sharp, instead they were blunt.

"Hello Pinetree." It spoke, shocking Dipper. "Don't you just enjoy this fail-safe?"

"What are you doing Bill!?" Dipper asked as he backed up. "How did you get my body! Ford said I had to make a deal!"

"No, he needed to make a deal." He stated as he motioned to the boy. "We had an entirely different one going. You're my puppet Pinetree!"

"Puppet!?" Dipper asked in shock. "How!?"

"Like I said earlier, a deal's a deal, remember?" Bill asked knowingly. "You think just because I left your body that the deal was over? I-."

Dipper stopped listening to him and flew towards his body. To his shock, he managed to collide with himself and to further the shock, he knocked Bill _out_ of his body. Unfortunately, the dream demon had latched onto him and dragged Dipper through as well. Now his body was on the ground.

The two looked at each other before eyeing the body. It would be a race to see who got to the body first.

 **Review**

 **BILL'S BACK!**

 **I'm sorry for the lateness, I had been hoping for more reviews. How was the chapter, I hope it didn't seem rushed.** **Just going to start posting more of these.**

 **Also, would you all take a look at my Over the Garden Wall fic, it's Beast Wirt x Beatrice fic, without so much of the angst. He stays to keep a balance and fight off an oncoming darkness while trying to resist and old evil. And discovering new abilities.**

 **You all still want me to make a story Dipper becomes Bill's apprentice/partner, right? Not this one, another one.**


End file.
